


fuck you

by bubblegumg1rl



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Chatting & Messaging, Edamura Makoto Deserves Better, Hurt, Hurt Edamura Makoto, Texting, edamura baby i love u, edamura needs to heal and get stuff off his chest first, eventual edamura/laurent, laurents gonna have to work for it, theyre not getting together immediately bc fuck laurent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumg1rl/pseuds/bubblegumg1rl
Summary: edamura: fuck you laurentedamura: fuck you and what you did to meSorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later.edamura: nicein which edamura finally gives laurent a piece of his mind after the events of case 4, only to find that laurent has blocked him.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Abigail Jones, Edamura Makoto & Abigail Jones & Cynthia Moore & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto & Ozaki Seiji, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 34
Kudos: 123





	1. chapter 1

**november 23, 2020**

edamura makoto: hey laurent

edamura makoto: can i talk to you about something? it’s important

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

edamura makoto: are you fucking kidding me

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

edamura makoto: did you fucking block me

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

edamura makoto: fuck you you blonde piece of shit

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

edamura makoto: yeah i got it thanks

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

**november 24, 2020**

edamura makoto: you know what 

edamura makoto: i don’t care if i’m blocked

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

edamura makoto: STOP

_ Stop receiving notifications? _

edamura makoto: YES

_ Sorry for the trouble! We’ll only send you notification once this issue has been fixed. _

edamura makoto: okay

edamura makoto: now onto what i wanted to say

edamura makoto: first of all

edamura makoto: fuck you laurent

edamura makoto: fuck you and what you did to me

edamura makoto: i know i played it off once the con ended but you really fucking scarred me

edamura makoto: fuck i can’t get into this right now

edamura makoto: brb i’ll text u back whn i sto p havinga panic attac k over the con you involved me in xoxo

  
  


**november 28, 2020**

  
  


edamura: the doctor got me new anxiety meds YUPPP

edamura: anyways since you've blocked me and you’ll never receive these messages i'm gonna use this as a rant thing. also i changed my name because i can do what i want you bitch

edamura: so to continue where we left off, fuck you

edamura: i don’t know what would’ve been so hard about telling me all of the details of the shanghai con

edamura: what the fuck were you thinking

edamura: and i know you're gonna say “but it all worked out in the end, my dear edamame!”

edamura: but did it?

edamura: you had absolutely no reason at ALL to involve me in that fucking con

edamura: but you did and now i can't even function normally because of the mess you've left me with

edamura: you fucking made me traffick children

edamura: children who don’t know anything about conning and stealing and the terrible things that happen in the world

edamura: you made those children view me as one of the devils who did to them

edamura: even now that it’s over and cynthia has taken kawin in as her own child, he still looks at me with that dead look in his eyes, like he’ll never forgive me

edamura: and you know what? i don't forgive me either. i should've ran the other way as soon as you wanted to start a new con.

edamura: but mostly? i’m fucking furious at you and oz

edamura: i don't have any fucking relation to dorothy 

edamura: i never met her so why did i have to risk my fucking life and see abbie and cynthia killed and kill my own father and become the right hand man of a yakuza boss 

edamura: just so you could avenge a woman i've never met

edamura: i had to watch two people i considered my best friends be shot and pushed into the ocean

edamura: i had to shoot my own father

edamura: and you knew about it all from the start

edamura: i still get fuckingn nightmares every night 

edamura: i see abbie and cynthia’s bodies floating in the water

edamura: i see oz crumpling in front of me from the bullet i put in him

edamura: i see the fucking yakuza boss akemi suzaku taking care of me as her son and giving me comfort when i was completely alone

edamura: and i see you, laurent

edamura: i see you clinking glasses with me on the boat after the con

edamura: and you’re so carefree and liberated

edamura: and it’s not fucking fair

edamura: so yeah

edamura: fuck you for doing this to me

edamura: i take anxiety medication now

edamura: i try to live a normal and noble life without doing cons

edamura: but every corner i turn, i'm afraid that i'm going to see you standing there, ready to rope me into another life ruining experience

edamura: i can say with full confidence that you have ruined my life

edamura: i know i'm not a good person

edamura: but i don't think that i deserve what you and oz did to me

edamura: you used me as your pawn

edamura: fuck you laurent

edamura: i hope you burn in hell you blonde piece of shit bastard asshole fucki ng piece of shi t

edamura: panic attadk time om g texdt u later bestie

  
  


**december 7th, 2020**

edamura: fuck you

edamura: that's my new way of saying hello to texting you from a blocked number

edamura: i talked to abbie

edamura: we talk often i mean but i talked to her about this whole situation

edamura: she says fuck you too

edamura: well she also said that you have your reasons for being a total fucking bitch ass little bastard

edamura: but i don’t buy it

edamura: anyways today i went to work at my coffee shop

edamura: i made lots of coffee 

edamura: i also saw a child who looked like kawin and had to go sit in the break room for 45 minutes to calm down

edamura: so once again fuck you

edamura: also... i will be using this as my diary from now on

edamura: when we first met i thought you were really handsome

edamura: now i would break your nose if i ever saw you again

edamura: okay going to sleep bye

**december 29th, 2020**

edamura: fuck you and good morning

edamura: last night i dreamt that when we first met, i didn’t try to con you and take your wallet

edamura: i kept walking

edamura: maybe in another life that could’ve happened

edamura: ....so why did you even block me anyways

edamura: you're the one who fucked up MY life, not the other way around

edamura: is it too hard to deal with knowing that you ruined my life

edamura: grow the fuck up you blonde bitch

laurent: actually, i'm quite a bit older than you

edamura:

edamura:

edamura:

_ The number you’re trying to reach has been reactivated! All of your previous messages have been saved. _

edamura: YEAH NO FUCKING SHIT


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurent: edamura i still want to talk to you
> 
> laurent: it’s been 5 years
> 
> laurent: one might say i miss you
> 
> edamura: tough shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so thank u for all the love on this!! i wasn't expecting to write more than 1 chapter tbh but after seeing all the comments and stuff, i have decided to do more!!! sorry if this sucks lol... i characterized laurent a little ooc but just because i think it fits!! i feel like he doesn't fully understand the consequences of his actions so yeah
> 
> lmk if you guys hate this or love it or whatever!!! still not sure if i'm going to add any romance to this at all

laurent: hello edamame :)

laurent: how have you been since we last spoke?

edamura: 

edamura: 

edamura: i know you’re not seriously asking me that question

laurent: indeed i am

edamura: okay dipshit

edamura: it seems that all the messages that are now saved in this chat still haven’t gotten through to your thick fucking skull so let me spell it out for you

edamura: fuck you.

laurent: ah, you wound me so!

laurent: and here i’d thought you missed me as i missed you

edamura: miss you??

edamura: laurent you ruined my fucking life

edamura: start at the top of this chat log and read it all

edamura: then try to tell me my behavior towards you isn’t justified you stupid fucking prick

laurent: will do, edamame ;)

**3 hours later**

laurent: wow

laurent: in hindsight... it seems i have made some mistakes

edamura: ...some mistakes

laurent: yes edamame, some mistakes

laurent: i don’t consider you one of them though

edamura: you’ve got to be fucking kidding me

edamura: you read all of my feelings and how you’ve ruined my life

edamura: but what you did to me wasn’t a mistake?

edamura: you still call me that stupid fucking nickname like we’re best buddies

edamura: you owe me for so much fucking shit but the least you could do is call me by my name you stupid bitch

laurent: i’m sorry…. edamura

laurent: i did what needed to be done to avenge someone who was very close to me, and i’m sorry if you’ve been negatively affected

laurent: but you know that every con has its risks

edamura:  _ risks? _

edamura: laurent i trafficked children. i killed my best friends and father. i grew disgustingly close with a yakuza boss who was the only person to treat me like a human being.

edamura: don’t talk to me about fucking risks when i’m the one shouldering all the pain from YOUR con.

laurent: i don’t know how to make you understand that it needed to be done

edamura: with every word that comes out of your mouth i want to stick a knife in my skull

laurent: seems like nothing’s changed then!

edamura: bullshit

edamura: everything has fucking changed 

edamura: i used to have some kind of naive admiration for you

edamura: now all i have is resentment

edamura: and how dare you say that you did what needed to be done?

edamura: I DIDN’T FUCKING KNOW DOROTHY

edamura: YOU USED ME AS YOUR PAWN AND YOU DISREGARDED MY FEELINGS OR EVEN THE FACT THAT I HAVE A SOUL

edamura: I’M FUCKING HUMAN

edamura: I’M NOT SOME PERSON YOU CAN USE TO LAUGH AT AND SACRIFICE AND DAMAGE TO YOUR HEARTS EXTENT GODDAMNIT

laurent: you know what

laurent: you’re right

laurent: i used you as a pawn because i knew you wouldn’t agree if you knew the plan beforehand 

laurent: but you did the con so wonderfully and you  _ helped me, _ edamura

laurent: so thank you, truly

edamura: fuck you

edamura: ffuck yiu so hard you dtupoid bitvh

laurent: edamura? 

**december 30th, 2020**

edamura: i was having a panic attack you stupid bitch

laurent: that’s unfortunate

edamura: well it’s your doing so

edamura: anyways i’m texting you right now to tell you two things

edamura: 1. this is the last time i’ll be texting you 

edamura: 2. fuck you

laurent: wait wait wait wait wait

laurent: the reason i texted you back in the first place was because i wanted to reconnect with you

edamura: if i haven’t made it clear already, i don’t want to speak with you ever again under any circumstances

edamura: if the world was on fire i’d let you burn to ashes 

laurent: that is quite the image, thank you for sharing

laurent: but edamura i still want to talk to you

laurent: it’s been 5 years ...

laurent: one might say i miss you

edamura: tough shit 

edamura: i don’t miss you in the slightest after what you did to me

laurent: edamura please

edamura: you don’t even fully realize that what you did to me was wrong.

edamura: you thanked me for helping you avenge dorothy but at what cost

edamura: i’m done with you, forever.

laurent: i really am sorry edamura please 

edamura: no you’re fucking not

edamura: but let me say one thing before i go

laurent: please don’t gooooooo i still want to reconnect

edamura: FUCK YOU YOU BLONDE BITCH

laurent: ummmm

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

laurent: shit


	3. attempted apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edamakoto: grow the fuck up 
> 
> edamakoto: and what the fuck is the 8008 in your username??? 
> 
> laurent.thierry8008: … 8008 spells boob on a calculator
> 
> edamakoto: jesus fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the input on my last chapter!! yes this chapter does indeed suck ass just like all of the other ones,,,, i'm kind of writing this blindly with no ideas for what comes next soo we will see.... anyways comment on this your opinions and criticisms and yeah love you guys thank u for even reading this
> 
> also i genuinely feel like every chapter of this is the same... i rant through edamura, have laurent act stupid and then it ends.... PLZ guys im drowning here idk where to go w the story UGHGHGHGH

**december 31st, 2020**

laurent: hello makoto! 

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

laurent: nice

  
  


**january 1st, 2021**

laurent: good morning makoto and happy new year

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

laurent: when will he come back from war

  
  


**january 22nd, 2021**

laurent: ok i literally know that you’re still getting notifications that i’m texting you because i got notifications when YOU were spamming all your problems out on me

_ The number you’re trying to reach has been reactivated! All of your previous messages have been saved. _

edamura: ok you’re right

edamura: i came back because i do want to talk

laurent: REALLY <3333 

edamura: … yes 

laurent: by all means !!

edamura: ahem

edamura: once again,

edamura: fuck you you blonde ugly french asshat cunt dick ancient manwhore idiot nba youngboy listener dickface manic panic 40 volume hair bleach bitch

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

  
  


laurent: there are many things to address there wow

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

laurent: I DONT LISTEN TO NBA YOUNGBOY

_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

laurent: it seems texting you will not suffice 

_Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later._

laurent: i will give you a few days to cool down

  
  


_ Sorry, this service is temporarily unavailable. Please try again later. _

laurent: yes thank you i am aware

**february 10th, 2021**

** _1 new chat from laurent.thierry8008_ **

laurent.thierry8008: is your name edamura makoto

laurent.thierry8008: because i want to talk to you really bad

edamakoto: . is that a pickup line based off my name

laurent.thierry8008: YOU RESPONDED T_T

edamakoto: you’re like 50 and you still use emoticons

edamakoto: grow the fuck up 

edamakoto: and what the fuck is the 8008 in your username??? 

laurent.thierry8008: … 8008 spells boob on a calculator

edamakoto: jesus fuck

laurent.thierry8008: JUST LISTEN .. let me just say some things

laurent.thierry8008: first of all i am 34-42

edamakoto: did you just give me an age range instead of your actual age

laurent.thierry8008: SECOND OF ALL

laurent.thierry8008: i would say i’m very grown up

laurent.thierry8008: i’m a very successful con man

edamakoto: yeah i fucking noticed

edamakoto: what do you want laurent

edamakoto: i’m tired

laurent.thierry8008: oh, then you should sleep and we can talk in the morning!

edamakoto: you don’t get it

edamakoto: no matter how many times i say it, you don’t understand

edamakoto: i’m tired of YOU

edamakoto: i gave up conning

edamakoto: i lead my small little honest life at my coffee shop

edamakoto: so why are you here trying to talk to me?

edamakoto: i thought i had made it very clear in my past text messages that we aren’t friends.

edamakoto: you ruined my life, as i’m clarifying for the 3rd time

edamakoto: you show no remorse

edamakoto: you think i’m your plaything to entertain you and risk my life and damage me to get what you want

edamakoto: i’m not fucking doing this

edamakoto: don’t ever try to text me again jesus christ

laurent.thierry8008: no but i understand now i swear! i talked to abbie and cynthia even

edamakoto: that’s the bare fucking minimum

edamakoto: it took you 4 years

edamakoto: let me put it this way

edamakoto: it feels like you came into my already sad life and put a curse on it all those years ago

edamakoto: it feels like i was in the passenger seat and you were driving and you drove us off a cliff 

edamakoto: except you got out unscathed and i drowned

edamakoto: every second i spend talking to you takes me back to that time

edamakoto: every conversation we have brings me back to when i trafficked children for you laurent

edamakoto: i did terrible things for you

edamakoto: so no, you don’t understand

laurent.thierry8008: edamura i really am sorry

laurent.thierry8008: i don’t need you to forgive me or anything but i need you to know

edamakoto: okay great i know that you’re sorry are we done here now

laurent.thierry8008: let me make it up to you

edamakoto: you’re genuinely the stupidest fucking human being i’ve ever come into contact with

laurent.thierry8008: wait edamura i really can make it up to you

**_Your chat is pending until edamakoto adds you as a friend._ **

laurent.thierry8008: fuckkkkk

laurent.thierry8008: well don’t say i didn’t try to text you first

few hours later i guess

Confirm $571 fare to LOT Polish Airlines?

[ **YES]** [NO]

  
  


Payment processed. 9 a.m. flight to  _ Tokyo, Japan _ from  _ Nice, France _ confirmed!

**Author's Note:**

> hi great pretender fic bc case 4 ended unfairly for makoto and theres no way hes alright after that and im mad at laurent and oz... i might actually not put any romance in this so lets see
> 
> anyways if it sucks or if u like it so far then comment i guess bye


End file.
